Equestria Corrupted
by GreatHeart the Brony
Summary: When Discord tricks GreatHeart (my oc) into letting him drain his magical power, what happens when GreatHeart awakes and discovers how the world has changed? Rated T for future violence and language. This is a sequel to my first story so read that to get the full picture. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Equestria Corrupted**

Hey brony pals! GreatHeart_the_Brony here with my second story about GreatHeart. This one will be completely different from my first, and hopefully just as popular if not more so. In this story- what am I doing? I'm not going to spoil anything. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Hidden Power

GreatHeart walked into the library.

"Hey, Spike, is Twilight around? I need to ask her something."

Spike poked his head out of a room.

"Yeah, she's downstairs experimenting with something. She said not to be disturbed unless it was important".

GreatHeart nodded and walked down to where Twilight was working with a machine.

"What is it? I told you not to disturb me unless it was important." she turned around. "Oh, it's you GreatHeart, what is it? I'm pretty busy."

"Well earlier today I was walking through the town square with Rainbow and all of a sudden I let out a burst of magic which did a lot of damage, and I wasn't even thinking about using magic. Then when we were having lunch I somehow fired a spell which burnt a hole through the wall. I was wondering if you could help"

Twlight thought for a moment then pulled out the machine she had used to monitor Pinkie for her Pinkie Sense.

"Strap yourself in and I'll see what readings I get. I'll look for erratic magical outflow and see what we can find out."

"Okay" said GreatHeart, and he got set up. Twilight turned the machine on and looked at the readings.

"Everything seems to be normal...wait...yes, there...got it!"

"What?"

Twilight turned. "There seems to be a lot more magical power in you that there should be, so much in fact that your body can't contain it fully.

GreatHeart nodded. "That would explain the outbursts of magic. But what could have caused it?"

"I'll keep examining the readings, in the meantime you can go, but be careful."

GreatHeart walked out and looked around in the library to see if there were any books he might want to read.

Suddenly a beam of magic shot from his horn, setting one of the shelves ablaze. He watched in horror as the fire spread. He fired a spell to try and contain it, and then rushed for a bucket of water, which he poured over it- and Spike.

"Not again", GreatHeart moaned, and left.

Two days later

GreatHeart has locked himself in his house to try and stop any magic doing damage. The accidents had got worse and worse, and Twilight still couldn't figure out what was causing it.

A knock at the door startled him, and looking out he saw Rainbow Dash. He unlocked the door.

"Hi Rainbow."

"GreatHeart, come with me. Twilight got a letter from the Princess saying that she knows whats wrong with you."

Canterlot

GreatHeart stepped out of the train, and turning he saw some guards ready to escort them to the princess. Security had been increased since the issue wi Facade, but GreatHeart wondered what the guards could possibly hope to do against a power like that.

As they walked through the town, GreatHeart suddenly realised his horn was glowing.

"Get back! All of you!" he shouted, and tried to stop it, but it was too late. A beam shot out and impacted a house, which glowed gold and exploded, sending ponies flying. GreatHeart watched in horror as spells destroyed the centre of Canterlot.

When they stopped the immediate area was in ruins. GreatHeart rushed to the palace and into the throne room.

"Princess, please tell me what's wrong and how to stop it before I kill somebody accidentally."

Princess Celestia looked up.

"GreatHeart, remember when the Elements of Harmony were used on you to give you the power to defeat Facade?"

GreatHeart nodded.

"Well, I believe some magic from them resided in you, and that is what is causing this problem. There is too much magic in you for you to control."

"How do we stop it?" GreatHeart asked earnestly.

"I don't know, at least not yet. Discord says he's working on something, and Twilight is working non stop. We will find a way to contain it, but I've got some bad news."

"What?" GreatHeart said, his heart sinking.

"As I'm sure your aware, at the moment you are too dangerous to be with other ponies. There's only one place I can think of that ponies would be safe from you, and that's the prison."

GreatHeart nodded. "I don't mind staying there for a little while, but I really hope you find a solution soon."

"We will do everything in our power to fix this problem."

GreatHeart nodded once more and followed the guards down to the prison.

That night

GreatHeart lay on his cells bed, staring at the roof, which was already covered in scorch marks from spells.

Upstairs, Princess Celestia, Twilight, Princess Luna, Midnight Moon and Discord were all at work.

"Princess, how about using the Elements again?"

"No, that would just make it worse. Luna, do you have anything?"

"No, sister, I'm afraid not."

"Discord, what exactly are you 'working on'?"

"Thats for me to know and all of you to find out, but i should be done in a couple days."

The five worked for a few hours, then all but Discord and Luna went to sleep, Luna going to do her duties as Princess of the Night, and Discord still working, a small smile on his face, and his eyes flashed once.

There we go, first chapter of a new story. I can guarantee that none of you know what's coming next, but you are welcome to try. Bye for now! /)


	2. Chapter 2: Discords solution

Hi again, brony pals! Here is the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Wow, I got an intro of less than a dozen sentences...and I'm extending it saying this, darnit. Anyway...

Chapter Two: Discords Solution

GreatHeart woke up and found himself strapped to a table in a science lab.

"Woah! What the heck is-"

"It's okay GreatHeart", the voice of Rainbow Dash came next to him.

Celestia walked up.

"Discord says that he is almost ready to put his plan into action, and as nopony else has any ideas, we are having to trust him. Don't worry, if he tries anything funny, the Elements of Harmony will be used against him."

At that moment a clap of thunder rang out and Discord appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, I'm ready." Seeing GreatHeart on the table he sighed.

"I don't need him strapped down, this will be painless and easy." Rainbow let GreatHeart free and he walked up to Discord.

"Alright, let's do this."

"Yes, let's", came the reply, and Discord put his clawed hand on GreatHearts head, then it glowed yellow.

GreatHeart felt power getting sucked out of him and into Discord. Then he realised something. Discord had taken more power than were the Elements.

"I'm getting some weird déjà vu here." he thought to himself.

The others watched intently.

"Umm, Discord, haven't you taken enough power?"

"Oh no, not even close, there's still plenty of excess magic in him".

GreatHeart felt his horn crackle slightly, then he tried to move. He couldn't. He was rooted to the spot, helpless.

"Guys, I can feel he's taking too much power. Stop him qui-" his voice cut out as Discord quickly muted him.

Celestia stepped forward. "Discord...?"

Twilight saw what was happening. "Quick, girls!" the six surrounded discord and closed their eyes, and the Elements glowed and fired a beam at Discord.

The smoke cleared, and Twilight, Rainbow and Celestia gasped as they saw Discord still standing there, unharmed.

"What? How!"

Discord laughed, not a friendly laugh. "You fools, I've absorbed power from the Elements, they are useless against me now."

Rainbow leapt at him. "What are you doing to GreatHeart?"

"To him? Just taking all his magical power to add to my own, sort of borrowing a page from Facades book, but I won't kill him. His horn will be useless though. You're next, Twilight." Everypony gasped as he released his grip on GreatHeart, who tumbled to the floor.

Looking up at Discord, GreatHeart saw him glow white. He heard Celestia say something, but it was too faint. His vision blurred as he saw a white explosion pulse out, there was a faint scream, then blackness.

The explosion pulsed out, consuming Canterlot, then across the country, swallowing Ponyville, Manehatten, and then all of Equestria.

It didn't stop there. It kept going, consuming the entire world, then out even more. The moon, stars, galaxies, the entire universe turning blinding white, then the light faded...

Cold. So cold. And quiet. Too quiet. Where was Discord? Where was Celestia? Where was Rainbow Dash? Where was he?

GreatHeart slowly opened his eyes. He saw white all around, and touching it he realised it was ice. In front of him was ice as well. He tried to charge a spell to melt it, but nothing happened. Not a spark, or a flicker of magic. He checked he was still a unicorn. His horn was there, but he couldn't use magic, his main weapon and defence.

He leant forward and started to scrape the ice in front of him away with his horn. He felt it scrape against glass, and pushing the ice away he saw he was in a small container just big enough for him, and it was cold. He looked at his hooves and realised they had almost frozen back onto the floor. He broke loose and kicked against the glass. He kicked again, and shouted for help.

He kicked once more, and it gave way, opening upwards and making him fall out flat on his face.

He got up and turned to look at the container, and as he did it closed again, allowing him a view of a digital label on the door:

"Cyro Pod 834.

Identity: GreatHeart

Species: Unicorn

Sex: Colt

Cyro Duration: Six months, ten days, eleven hours and forty-two minutes."

He stepped back in shock. Six months? He turned and saw that he was in a huge warehouse full of pods, each with a pony inside. He walked along, checking the names of each of them to see if any of his friends were there.

After an hour of searching, he was satisfied he was the only one. He walked to the door of the warehouse and pushed it open, feeling the sun against his skin. He looked around again and saw he was in a section of Ponyville, amoung several warehouses, each labelled a different thing.

He walked for a bit before coming to the town hall, where he was shocked to find a new statue in the centre of the square. It was a unicorn, but not only that, one he recognised.

"Twilight?"

He glanced around, and saw a couple royal guards walking his way.

"Excuse me, i woke up and found myself in a Cyro pod, I've apparently been gone for six months, what have I missed?"

The two guards walked right up to him.

"What is your name?"

"Uh, it's GreatHeart"

"Where do you live?"

"Well, I used to at least live in a house just across from here."

The guards looked at him sternly and checked a bit of paper.

"Theres no record of you living here. You are going to have to come with us."

GreatHeart stood there, dumbfounded.

"But my house is right over here, let me show you!"

Pushing open his fount door, he saw his house, untouched and as he had left it.

"See? This is my house!"

"That may be the case, but you still have to come with us. You know what happens to ponies who disobey the royal guard, don't you?"

GreatHeart took a step back. "Listen, I need to find my friends, give me an address and a time, and I'll try to make it. Right now, I need to find my friends."

The two guards laughed. "Good luck finding any friends around here. As for a place, how about back here in a day?" they looked at each other and laughed again.

"Um, okay" GreatHeart walked away and round a corner. One of the guards pressed something on his helmet.

"My queen, I have some news I believe you should pass onto the Elite right away."

GreatHeart knew the closest home of any of his friends was Rarities, so he arrived fairly quickly. Knocking on the door, he expected to hear hurried hoovesteps or a meow, but there was nothing.

He pushed open the door and found a mound of newspapers blocking his way. He squeezed in and watched as the newspapers tumbled down, showing him the history he had missed.

He dug to the bottom of the pile and found the earliest one, which was still two months after he could remember. The headline read: Rainbow Factory to open soon. He looked at the smaller headlines: Prices rise again, Ponies Vanishing, Cupcake industry booming.

He glanced through the paper, then shut it and put it back on the pile, before leaving the house and heading for his next option, Pinkie Pie.

A pony in a black outfit peeked out from a bush and pressed on the side of their mask.

"It's him alright. Should we try and bring him in?"

"Negative", came the response, "Let Pinkamena deal with him. She'll know what to do".

GreatHeart rang the bell. He heard a door shut then hooves come clattering to the door, which flew open. Pinkie stood there, and she looked at him for a second before a huge smile appeared on her face and she gave him a hug.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Apparently frozen in a Cyro pod. What's happened since Discord drained my magic?"

Pinkie frowned. "Oh, yeah, your magic. Well, a lot happened, why don't you come on in and I'll fill you in?"

GreatHeart nodded and walked past Pinkie, then he sat down.

"Help yourself to refreshments, I've got lemonade and lots of cupcakes, as well as pie and a whole load of other stuff. I'll be right back, I've got something I need to finish baking." she left the room.

GreatHeart walked over and got some lemonade and a cupcake, then sat down and thought. Rarity was nowhere to be seen. Nothing too strange, but what about all the newspapers? That showed she had been gone for months. And what about the way the guards had acted? They had acted more like cruel, sadistic soldiers than the guards he had known.

He heard the sound of an oven turning on, then Pinkie burst back into the room.

"Okay, I'm back! Now what do you want to know?"

"Everything that's happened since I left, including how I ended up in cryo freezing. Also, where has Rarity gone? And what's up with the guards and the new statue of Twilight?"

Pinkie blinked. "That's a lot of questions. But I can answer them." she glanced at her hoof and licked what looked like a trace of jam off. "I always make a mess when I make cupcakes. Want to come and help me make a batch?"

GreatHeart groaned. "Do you promise to tell me what I want to know afterwards?"

"Yep, I promise." Pinkie bounced out of the room. GreatHeart followed, stopping only for a second to wonder why Pinkie hadn't made a Pinkie promise, before following her through a door into the kitchen...

I'm sure you can all guess what's going on with pinkie, and I won't lie, your probably right. Anyway, I stayed up way too late to write this, so goodbye for now! Oh, did you know that the original brohoof was not /), but /]? I think the original looks better, so I might start using it more often. Anyway, bye for now, fellow bronies!


	3. Chapter 3: Cupcakes

Here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy. /]

Chapter 3: Cupcakes

GreatHeart walked into the kitchen, where he saw all the baking materials set out. He looked into the oven and saw a tray of cupcakes baking.

"Okay, so we'll make a batch, then decorate that other one, then finish up this one. Okay?"

GreatHeart nodded reluctantly. "Can you fill me in while we make them?"

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie said, and started throwing ingredients to him to put in the bowl.

"So basically after Discord got your magic everything went white, then when the light faded Twilight and Celestia managed to contain discord, they think he must have accidentally released all that excess magic- and yours- out over Equestria. Soon after that Rainbow Dash announced that one of Cloudsdales top scientists, a Pegasus named Dark Shadows, had invented a new way to make rainbows, which are brighter, bigger, and tastier than the original way of making them. I got a tour of their factory and I realised that it's similar as to his I make my special cupcakes."

The oven dinged and Pinkie took the tray out. She took out a bundle of decorating materials.

"You start decorating how you want while I finish this lot. Anyway, the factory has been going for a few months now, with Rainbow in charge. The only other major thing I think you need to know is that Celestia started acting odd and being more of a dictator, and boasting of her thousand year empire and saying that she had achieved what some pony named Acolt Hitler claimed to have been starting, she wasnt very clear with that. One day she tried to kill Twilight, Luna, Midnight, and Cadence, and was yelling about becoming the only alicorn as it is meant to be. She's locked in the dungeons now, I don't know what will happen."

She tested the mixture. "Ah, it's ready for my special ingredient." she walked through a door."

GreatHeart hadn't been paying attention to the cupcakes, and was now deep in thought. Celestia had gone rogue and Rainbow Dash was now the leader of a huge factory. But what about the guards and Rarities disappearance? There were still a lot of questions that needed answering.

"Alright, GreatHeart, nap time!"

"What?" GreatHeart spun around as a huge wooden mallet smacked him on his head, knocking him cold. Pinkie, now with her hair flat and a demented smile on her face, picked him up and half dragged, half carried him down some stairs into the basement of the bakery.

GreatHeart opened his eyes to see himself strapped to a table. He thought to himself that that was happening a lot to him recently, then he turned his head to see Pinkie appear round a corner with a tray.

"Oh i see you've woken up. That's good, I like ponies to be awake while I get my special ingredient."

"Umm, what are you on about? Why is your hair flat? And why do your eyes look like you've been taking illegal drugs?" GreatHeart struggles, trying to break free.

"This is the real me these days, still a party loving Pinkie, but my parties are different now. Now be quiet so I can get my ingredient." she took the cover off the tray to reveal a large array of knives and needles.

"Pinkie, if this is a joke, it's not funny."

"No joke this time. You have figured out what I'm talking about, haven't you?"

GreatHeart struggled. "Pinkie, whatever's happened to you, I can help."

"Help? Even if I did need help, what do you have to offer? Your magics gone, you have no power, and even if you escape you won't survive out there two weeks before some pony else finds you."

GreatHeart watched as she picked up a knife and started towards him.

"What has happened to you? To Ponyville? To EQUESTRIA?"

He shook violently, and felt the table tip slightly. As Pinkie sharpened the knife, he shook more and more, then felt the table tipping, before it crashed to the side into the rack of knives. GreatHeart felt himself break free, but then he realised one of his hooves was stuck in its strap. He heard a scream and saw Pinkie leap at him with a knife. He ducked and she crashed into the table, freeing his last hoof.

He looked at the toppled tray as Pinkie got up again and turned around, her pupils tiny. He grabbed a knife, closed his eyes, and threw it as Pinkie leapt towards him.

There was the sound of metal impacting flesh and bone, and a garbled scream that was cut off by a thud of a body hitting the floor.

GreatHeart opened his eyes, and saw blood running down his chest and stomach. He felt weak and he had a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked up.

There, on the ground, was Pinkie, the tip of the knife poking out through her back. She tipped over, revealing the hilt jammed into her chest.

GreatHeart stood up and took a step forward, before falling to the side. He looked to see Pinkies knife embedded in his shoulder. He grimaced and pulled it out, then ripped a bit off a cloth he found and used it as a bandage. He shook off the pain and turned to his fallen friend.

He felt a burning inside him. Something had changed Pinkie, which had led to him being forced to kill her, one of his best friends. What if the same thing happened with his other friends? What if-

He saw a door with the words REMAINS plastered on. He opened it quietly and peered in, before turning and vomiting on the ground. He put a hoof over his mouth and nose and walked in, examining for signs of anypony he knew.

Then he stopped. In front of him was the discarded corpse of a pony, a unicorn. The only thing to identify it by was a trace of the cutie mark, and part of its mane and tail. Before him was all that was left of Rarity.

Realising he needed to destroy this all, less somepony else finds it and continues, he turned and went back to the room where he had been, and found a large container of paraffin oil. He poured it all through the rooms and then lit it, giving all the ponies in there one of the most spectacular cremations in history. He dove out of a window and ran as the bakery erupted into flames. He knew that somepony must have seen it, and so he didn't stop. He ran and ran and ran.

He followed the train tracks to Canterlot, and sneaking round the city he heard a guard shout through a megaphone:

"Citizens of Canterlot, the home of Pinkamena Diana Pie was burnt in an aft of arson earlier today. There appear to have been no survivors. We are currently searching for the pony we believe is responsible, a unicorn by the name of GreatHeart. He is crimson with a golden mane and tail. His cutie mark is a full golden heart with a sword behind it. If you see this pony, report to the nearest guard immediately. Anypony who does not will suffer immediate prosecution."

GreatHeart dove into the narrow alleyways and continued, making sure to stay out of sight of the guards.

Coming close to the palace, he saw a large new courtyard had been built, and at that moment a trumpet sounded, and guards appeared from the palace doors, followed by Twilight. GreatHeart looked around for Celestia, then spotted guards dragging her out by her hooves, with a clamp over her horn. She was taken to the centre of the courtyard, where Twilight whispered something to her that GreatHeart couldnt hear, then shouted :

"All ponies, watch and witness what happens to those who betray Equestria!"

GreatHeart gasped and as Twilight conjured a large magical sword, which she passed to one of the guards, then held Celestia in place as the guard raised the axe, and swung it down.

GreatHeart turned away as a sickening thud rang out, then meh looked and saw Celestias head rolling away from her lifeless body, before being picked up and put on a stake at the edge of the courtyard, while the body was thrown onto a fire.

GreatHeart turned, and ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he was outside Canterlot, and he found a small cave in a hill. He hid inside, then sat down to think.

Pinkie Pie- deranged and dead. Rarity- dead. Celestia- supposed betrayer and dead. Twilight- apparent new ruler and now severe punishment to enemies.

He needed to find the rest of his friends and as he lay down to get some sleep, he hoped he wouldn't have to add them to his list.

Enjoy it? I hope so. See you soon, brony pals! /]


	4. Chapter 4: Rainbow Dash

Okay, I'm exhausted, more school tomorrow, and it's half eleven at night. And I'm hungry. D: But I need to get another chapter up for you guys. Might as well get a bit written just now. Anyway, I'm sure you don't care for me moaning about my life. Here you go...

Chapter 4: Rainbow Dash

GreatHeart opened his eyes slowly, then jumped up as he heard hooves approaching his cave. He backed off and watched as two guards walked in.

"This is the only cave in this direction. If he's not here we go back and murder that pony for lying to us."

GreatHeart pushed himself as far back as he could, pressing himself against the back wall of the cave, but it was no use. They saw him.

"You! Over here now."

GreatHeart slowly walked up to them.

"Hmm...", the guard walked around him, examining him.

"Strange..." he muttered, before turning to GreatHeart.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we are looking for a criminal who is on the loose, called GreatHeart, you look nearly identical to him. If I were you I would go to the nearest town and get some hair dye so ponies don't mistake you for him and try and kill you. Anyway, we need to be going now. Good day."

The two guards walked out again, leaving GreatHeart baffled. They didn't think he was himself?

He ran outside the cave and looked in a puddle. His coat was still red, his mane and tail were still golden, his cutie mark...

That was it. The heart was cracked. A tiny difference but it made a big one. Normal cutie marks don't change at all, so why would he be any different? Only a few ponies knew his secret, that when distraught or heartbroken the heart on his cutie mark cracked or broke. He hated it, but it did mean he had an excellent disguise now.

He spotted a small village nearby, and sneaked closer until he was in an alley. He saw a shop and climbed through a back window into it, hiding so he wasn't seen. He spotted some hair dye sitting on a shelf and carefully took a couple bottles and left the money on the counter, before heading for the window. He spotted a door which said: "Tranformation room".

Walking over, he pushed the door open and crept inside. He saw a large machine and walked up to it.

"Race changer" it said. Reading the warning signs he read:

"This machine will temporarily alter the race of any pony who enters. They will retain flight if they were originally a Pegasus, and magic if they were a unicorn, but will only gain flight from turning into a Pegasus. The effects last for two days, or until the pony uses this make of machine again to reverse the effects. Colour will also change, but the cutie mark will not."

GreatHeart threw the bottles of dye away and climbed in. He looked at the control panel and chose 'Pegasus', then chose the colours 'dark blue' for his coat and 'silver' for his mane and tail. He pressed start and felt himself get pulled to the centre, and lifted into the air.

He suddenly saw several bright lights turn on and felt his skin almost burn. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back and he realised it was wings growing. He felt his horn shrink and disappear, and then the lights turned off and he fell to the ground. A mirror rose from one side and he gasped as he saw himself.

Looking at him from the mirror was a dark blue Pegasus with a silver mane and tail. Looking at his cutie mark he saw it was the same, but the heart had been turned silver.

He put a hoof to his forehead, just to check his horn wasn't just invisible and felt only air. He focused and tried flapping his wings, then found himself hovering above the ground.

He went back down and shut the machine off, then climbed out of the window and ran away from the town until he thought he was far away enough. Thinking to himself, he realised he needed an alias, as calling himself GreatHeart when that technology was available was plain stupid. He thought for a bit, then decided on Silver Sword, as it included something from his cutie mark.

-for those who don't know or have forgotten, GreatHearts cutie mark is a gold heart with a sword behind it-

Happy with his alias, he tried flying again, and he soon got the hang of the basics. He flew into the clouds and looked around. Then he spotted a familiar yet unfamiliar from this angle house. Rainbow Dash.

He flew towards it, then stopped. She may have had something happen to her as Pinkie had, and even if she hadn't, she wouldn't recognise him.

He thought about what other options he had, then continued towards Rainbows house.

As he approached he spotted a black Pegasus leave the house, then turn to look at him, revealing his eyes to be red. His cutie mark was a skull. GreatHeart felt a shiver go down his spine as the Pegasus looked at him for a bit, then turned and flew off. GreatHeart felt as if he had known GreatHeart didn't look the same as he usually did.

GreatHeart flew down and knocked on the door. It opened and RainbownDash was standing there. She tilted her head.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes and no. Listen, I really need to talk to you. In private."

Rainbow narrowed her eyes. "I don't usually let strangers in but I suppose so. Don't think about doing anything to me though, or I'll flatten you."

GreatHeart followed her in, and she shut the door behind her. The walked into a room and sat down.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I've been away for a while, and now everything has changed. I went away about six months ago, and I come back to find anarchy and chaos."

"What? But discord has been imprisoned for six months! He's the only one who causes chaos here."

GreatHeart had been examining Rainbows motions and expressions, and looking for any hidden passages or traps. So far, it seemed okay. He decided to reveal the truth.

"Rainbow, it's me, GreatHeart."

Rainbow looked at him. " My friend GreatHeart is a unicorn and his coat it red, don't talk rot to me."

"No, I found a machine to disguise myself with. Listen, it's a long story..."

-an hour later-

"...so here I am". GreatHeart looked at Rainbow Dash to see if she thought he was lying. Her jaw was halfway to the floor and her eyes were wide.

"I...pinkie...wow..." she stammered. "Uh...so...I'm harbouring a dangerous wanted criminal in my house?"

"Technically, yes. But I need to ask, were you aware of Pinkie doing anything strange? And what in Equestria has changed things so much?"

Rainbow put her hoof to her chin. "Well, I do have an idea, but I don't know whether it's real or not. But before we start being all egghead like Twilight, we should get some sleep."

GreatHeart nodded. "Okay"

GreatHeart opened his eyes and sat up. He got up and got himself some breakfast, then realised that Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be seen. He walked through the house, calling her name. Then he found a note on a table.

"GreatHeart, I've gone to my work and will be gone for most of the day, so make yourself at home.

GreatHeart spent the next three hours lazing around, wondering when he would get his magic back, and thinking about how different it was to experience the world from a pegasus' view. He slept for a bit and thought of everything he had seen since he had come back.

He woke up. It was dark outside and still no sign of Rainbow. He went outside and looked around. It seemed a little too dark. The stars were out, and the moon...where was the moon?

He remembered the execution of Celestia, and he suddenly thought of the other princesses. Luna, Midnight (someone else's oc) and Cadence. Were they dead? Imprisoned? In hiding? He flew down to the ground and decided to have a look around the area for any clues.

Looking around, he spotted a small cave in a hill. He flew over and went inside, squinting and trying to spot anything. He leapt back in shock as a flock of bats rushed overhead. He walked for hours, past stalactites and stalagmites, past small pools of water and streams, and even a sleeping dragon, who he was careful to not wake up. He did, however, spot a small symbol marked on the dragons tail: A moon with a sun behind.

As he walked on, he wondered what it could mean.

Suddenly, the ground underneath him gave way, and he found himself falling towards spikes below. He quickly flew upwards, only to have a net crash over him, pinning his wings to his side. He plummeted towards the spikes, and directed himself to a small but he could see that had no spikes.

He hit it hard, breaking the net and one of his wings. He rolled down a slope and into a deep pool of water. Struggling to the surface, he spotted several dark pony figures pointing things at him. He leapt out of the way and spears and arrows hurtled at him. Diving behind a rock, he thought about what to do. If he had his magic it would be so easy, a shielding spell and a few explosive ones, but all he had were his own hooves.

He heard a rumble and dove to the side as the roof caved in on him, trapping a leg. As he saw the ponies rush towards him, he felt a warm rush spread across him, his wings disappearing and a horn growing from his forehead. The effect had worn off. He looked to see his coat back to red, and he was clearly GreatHeart.

He heard the ponies step back in surprise, and he heard them whisper his name. Then one of them took out a crossbow and loaded it with a dark with a green liquid in. He fired, it imbedding into GreatHearts shoulder.

GreatHeart watched as the liquid drained from the dart. He saw the ponies become fuzzy and faded, and then he crashed to the floor, inert.

The ponies crowded round, and a couple lifted the rocks off GreatHearts leg. The one who had shot the dart, pulled their hood off, revealing the orange skin and pale mane of a familiar Earth pony, then she nodded to the others, who picked the body of GreatHeart up and carried it off, deep into the cave.

Alright, I'm exhausted, it's weeks (I think) since is started this chapter, it's 11:50 at night, I've got school tomorrow, and I'm hungry (déjà vu?). Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and so long for now, brony pals!


End file.
